


It's not my friends who are scum.

by poohsticks



Series: Queer Marauders [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (agender not genderfluid but I know that's where people look in the tags), Agender Character, Genderfluid Sirius, Leaving Home, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Queer Marauders, agender sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius leaves Grimmauld Place before Walburga discovers anything more about her eldest child that she dislikes</p><p>(genders/sexualities found in series description)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not my friends who are scum.

"And just to give you another reason to hate me," Sirius shouted from the open doorway of 12 Grimmauld Place. "I'm dating a half-blood. And you know what, he makes me happy! And yes I said he." No reply came.

Sirius had been arguing with Walburga about not being a "true Black" as she had put it. And Sirius had had enough. Having never really unpacked from returning from Hogwarts at the start of summer the proud griffindoor had been ready to leave at a moments notice. And now that time had come. Walburga was stood at the top of the stairs shouting abuse as her eldest child left for good.

"What's more, he's a werewolf. Your child dating a werewolf, I bet the rest of the family would just love to hear that."

"You're no child of mine! No Black would dishonour the family as you have done."

"I wish I belonged to a different family even more than you wish it. But even when you blast my name from the family tree I will still be your child. And you and father will have to suffer with that knowledge for the rest of your life just as I will."

"You had the honour of being born into the noble and most ancient House of Black. People would give everything they have to be part of this family and you have just thrown it all away. And for what? To to consort with blood traitor and half-blood scum?" She spat out the last words as if they tasted like dirt. "No child of mine would do that."

"It's not my friends who are scum." Sirius' meaning was clear and and Walburga scoffed at how ridiculous she found the idea. reaching for the packed trunk on the floor Sirius turned and walked out the door and away from the house without taking so much as a glance back.

Only when the anger inside had calmed somewhat did Sirius stop wheeling the trunk and set it down on the pavement. The underage wizard took a step towards the curb, wand hand out, and stood there until there was a bright flash a little further down the road. Grabbing the trunk Sirius prepared to board what could be considered the child's knight in shining armour.

***

Sirius relaxed on the journey to diagonally. No longer worried about Walburga or her threats.

Once there Sirius was able to owl James who arrived within the hour to take Sirius back with him to the Potter's house at Godrick's Hollow. 

James demanded that his friend relay the story immediately after unpacking. James hugged Sirius and said he was glad that he no longer had to worry about his friend during the holidays. And that his parents were glad to have an extra person around the house.

Sirius was finally able to contact Remus after James got him on the telephone. Sirius was a little nervous at first having never used muggle technology before but discovered it was easy enough.

There were tears shed at both ends of the telephone. Sirius wasn't sad at turning away from Walburga and Orion but the thought of how Regulus might be treated would put a lump in anyone's throat.

But Sirius was free now and that was what mattered at the moment.


End file.
